Death and Rebirth
by RangerH
Summary: Its has been 4 years since Kaname, Tessa, and Souske first met. They are meeting at a Cafe in Tokyo when the unspeakable happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all here is a new story that came to my head not to long ago and it took me awhile to get it down. I was hoping for a one shot but it is turning into at least 3 chapters. I will get those up as soon as I can get them typed up... I hope...

This story does involve a character deaths so if you do not like that type of story move on. I do not hate the character that dies in this story. This is a story of what could or may happen. When I do finish this story, you will be surprised by the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic!

Death and Rebirth

By: RangerH

Chapter 1: A Fateful day

A light snow was falling as the people left the cemetery. As they all left, they paid their last respects to the person that was enshrined today and to the individual that was there at the end. Kyoko for her part could not take any pictures since her eyes refused to focus because of the tears. She turned to the two individuals that were left and hugged them both and she whispered into the ear of the man that was standing there.

"She always loved you Souske." Kyoko said choking on her words as they were spoken.

She then turned to the woman standing next to Souske and hugged her too.

"You and she were good rivals for the affection of Souske, you know that right Tessa."

With a nod from Tessa and one last hug Kyoko leaves Tessa and Souske alone with their thoughts.

"I can not believe she is gone Tessa."

"I know Souske." Tessa says wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at Souske seeing tears in his eyes.

Tessa turns to Souske as he turns to her and they both hug each other.

"Lets go Souske the others are waiting for us."

With one final look Souske turns and takes Tessa's hand. As they walk hand in hand he looks over his shoulder and takes a last glance at the stone that is there.

_Here lies Kaname Chidori a very good friend and companion who gave of herself to others._

As he and Tessa walk to the waiting cars he thinks back to the day one week a go that changed their lives forever.

Flashback

At a cafe in downtown Tokyo, Kaname sits waiting for Souske and Tessa to meet her. She knows why Tessa was in town and that was to look at the project she is working on in College. All three were now twenty, but the friendly rivalry between Tessa and herself over the affections of one clueless Souske Sagara, was still strong as ever since she first met Souske and Tessa four years ago.

As she sips her tea, Kaname sees both Tessa and Souske come down the street towards her. They both sit down with Kaname eyeing Souske as he helps Tessa take her seat then takes his. They all enjoy there lunch as they talk about the project she is working on.

As they eat and talk, a lone individual is across the street on top of a building looking through a high powered scope at his intended target. As he gets his sights aligned and adjusted for wind compensation, he thinks of what his mission is.

"She will die today for creating something that brought down my way of life."

And with that he takes careful aim and with a careful squeeze of the trigger he fires at the blue haired girl sitting with her friends.

Souske is enjoying his meal as both Tessa and Kaname talk about the project she is working on when he hears the gunshot and sees Kaname fall out of her chair onto the ground. Both he and Tessa get down as he draws his gun and goes over to Kaname.

"Souske..." Kaname gasps as she raises her arm reaching out towards him.

"Kaname... Lie still. Capt. look after Kaname while I go after the one that did this"

"Hang in there Kaname!" Tessa says thru tear filled eyes to Kaname as she tries desperately to stop the bleeding and to Keep her from moving to much.

As Tessa takes care of Kaname, Souske races to the building that the shot came from and runs up stairs as fast as he can to get to the roof of the three story building. As he bursts onto the roof he rushes to the the side that is faces the Cafe. As he comes around the corner of the roof shed he sees a man with a snipers rifle looking at him in a surprised fashion like he did not realize that he had been found.

Souske looks at the sniper with contempt as he points his gun at him. The sniper does the only thing he can do and that is run before Souske shoots him.

Souske takes careful aim and fires. He barley missed the guy as he started to run, but notices the blood trail along the roof top. He begins to follow it and knows that it will be a short chase since the sniper is loosing a lot of blood.

To be continued...

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I know that it may not suite those that hate character death. Positive reviews are warmly accepted. Flames will be shot out of a wave motion gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, its been over a month so here is the next chapter of Death and Rebirth.

Thanks to the reviewers (3) that reviewed. Jessica, Thank you especially for pointing out a few things and I did not forget about TSR. I did review the last ep and it was a sort of an insperation to me to get this chapter done. On that note I hope that everyone likes this chapter. There is a surprise in it. So no on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic!

A/N: I figure Souske would have grown in the last few years emotionally so its only fair that he has being around Kaname and others. So that is my take on his growth. He will have learned a lot in 4 yrs.

Now on with the Show.

' ' Whispered speach

Chapter 2: Loss

At the cafe, Tessa is in a losing battle to save Kaname's life. She managed to stop the bleeding but there is no way she can stop the internal bleeding that she knows is there. She looks into Kaname's eyes and sees the fear that is there.

"Kaname you must not move." Tessa says to her in a tone that shows fear in it.

"Tessa... I need... to tell... you... something..." Kaname says in between coughs that spits up some blood that proves Tessas worst fears. That the bullet hit her just right to cause the internal bleeding.

"Shhhh... Kaname try not to speak..."

Tessa looks around looking to see and hear if the Emergency crews have arrived. She notices that the entire street is quiet and in the distance she makes out the sound of the siren, but wonders why its not closer than it is. She then realizes that with the sniper still in the area and the sound of that last shot, it is not safe for them to come. Time was not on their side at this time.

Tears begin to flow from her eyes as a deep realization occurs to her that Kaname will die here on the street. She notices that the Emergency response team was making its way slowly up the street to get to her but they stopped taking cover so that they would not be spotted by the sniper every few feet.

"Tessa..." Kaname gasps getting her attention. " I need to tell you something... Merge with me and I will tell you." Tessa looks at Kaname with a shocked look on her face at what she just heard.

"Kaname, we can not in your condition." Tessa finally says breaking the silence that fell over the scene.

"Tessa please... I must tell you how to finish what I began."

"Kaname... If we do this we may not be able to break the link if something should happen to you!"

"You do not understand Tessa, it needs to be completed so that you can use it to keep the world safe and free..." Kaname says as she coughs some more.

Tessa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before talking. "Ok, Kaname you win. But if something should start to happen I am breaking the link." She says opening her eyes.

"Thank you Tessa."

Tessa concentrates along with Kaname as they both merge in the "whispered" state. As she feels herself enter Kaname's mind she sees the formulae that needs to be used to complete the new invention of "Black Technology" that she is to complete for her.

'Kaname, this is fascinating!' Tessa says to Kaname's whispered self.

'Yes it is. These last two components will complete the machine so that you can use it to help the world.' Kaname tells her.

'What does it do, Kaname?'

'Its to help the world by cultivating the soil faster for food production. It also has a military appli...' With that last part of Kaname's sentence being cut off, Tessa breaks the connection.

"Kaname are you ok?" she says frantically as Kaname is coughing.

"Stay with me Kaname. Souske does not want to loose you and neither do I!"

"Tessa, tell Souske that I love him when he gets back here." Kaname tells her trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"You can tell him yourself Kaname."

"I am afraid that I will not make it Tessa. Promise me you will tell him. Also, take good care of him too."

"I will Kaname." Tessa says trying hard to suppress the tears as she begins to understand that Kaname was not going to make it. _If only the Paramedics arrived earlier_. She thinks as the Paramedics arrived on the scene.

"Kaname, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Tessa?" Kaname says looking at her.

"I know that you and Souske have been dating for the last year, and he told me recently that he was going to ask you to marry him." Tessa says between choke filled tears.

"Thank you Tessa..."

With those last words Kaname's eye's close for the last time as the Paramedics worked on her. They look at Tessa and tell her that she lost to much blood and the extent of internal bleeding was also unknown.

Tessa just sits there and begins to cry cradling Kaname's head in her lap.

Souske is following the trail of blood over to the next rooftop and finds the sniper slumped up against the side of the door leading off of the roof.

"I found you. Now why did you shoot Kaname Chidori." Souske demands of the sniper clutching his side.

"I shot her because she is a threat to the world." The sniper says with pain in his voice.

"If only you knew how much suffering she would cause if she was allowed to live.'"

"You murdering bastard." Souske yells at him.

"Hehe...argghhh." The sniper laughs and suddenly stops.

Souske notices that the sniper died with out telling him who he was or working for.

Souske takes the stairs back down to street level at a near run trying to get back to Kaname to make sure she is all right. As he nears the Cafe he sees the paramedics and Tessa. When he gets there he sees that Kaname's eye's are closed and that everyone has sad looks on their faces.

Tessa looks up and notices Souske through her tear stained face and eye's. As he looks at her he sees the pain that is there and a realization that Kaname is dead. _NO it can't be!_ His mind shouts.

He takes Kaname into his arms and just holds her to see if she will wake up. The Paramedics try in vain to get him to get him to let go since the ambulance arrived to take her to the hospital even though its too late.

"Souske!"

It takes a few moments for Souske to realize that Tessa was talking to him.

"Yes Tessa?"

"Kaname wanted me to tell you that she loved you, and also she gave me the rest of the information to complete the device." She says to Souske.

"I loved her too. I realized how much she meant to me when I was in Hong Kong and I did not want to loose her like I thought I did back then, but now I do not know how I can go on without her."

"Souske, I know how you feel, but you have to be strong now. I know I have to be strong not only for her but for the world too. Just like you." Tessa says to Souske to lift his spirit.

"I do not know Tessa but I know that I must for her." He says as they both watch the ambulance leave.

End Flashback

After letting Tessa into the limo first, Souske takes a last look at the grave site.

"I will always love you Kaname." He says quietly and then gets into the limo.

Next Chapter: Rebirth

A/N:

Man that was a long one... Whew... I hope you all liked it. You will all get a real treat in the final chapter. Oh oh... I have to go now since there is a super trooper looking at me with a look that says that I have to work on a few other stories too. Man I hate plot bunnies. Of course its a fact of life. Well, till next time. See ya


End file.
